victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Stage Fighting
Stage fighting is de 3de aflevering van seizoen 1 van Victorious. Hij ging in première op 18 april 2010 in Amerika. __TOC__ Plot De aflevering begint met Tori die de Franse hoorn probeert te bespelen aangezien ze een boel van Franse dingen houd (Franse frietjes, Franse toast). Ze is er alleen niet echt goed in en denkt dat hij kapot is. Maar André bewijst het tegendeel en speelt er een stuk op. Als Tori het theater inloopt ziet ze een iemand die Beck genadeloos in elkaar slaat. Tori probeert de Beck van de aanvaller te redden maar komt er snel achter dat het een stuntman is genaamd Russ. Hij is de assistent voor de stage fighting les waar Tori onbekend mee is. Haar klasgenoten leggen de situatie aan Tori uit wanneer ze binnenkomen. De leraar vertelt dat elke student in de klas met een partner moet werken voor een stage fighting project. Als voorbeeld demonstreert de leraar en nep slag met de hulp van Cat . Hij laat zien hoe ze hem met een geluidseffect echt laten lijken. De leraar zegt dat Tori met Jade moet samenwerken tijdens hun project. Tori is hier niet blij mee aangezien ze niet goed met elkaar overweg kunnen. In de week voor de scene maakt Tori zich zorgen omdat ze bang is dat Jade haar tijdens de scene echt gaat slaan. Op de dag van de scene speelt Tori een oud vrouwtje die terugkomt van de bingo en Jade speelt een brutale overvaller. De overvaller probeert het horloge van de vrouw te stelen. De vrouw slaat ter verdediging de overvaller met haar wandelstok. Volgens Jade sloeg Tori haar echt met de wandelstok en deed ze dat met opzet. Tori ontkent het maar Jade oog ziet er wel blauw uit. Tori probeert Jade op haar gemak te stellen door haar een stoel te geven maar de stoel valt in stukken. (Het was een stoel speciaal voor stunts). De decaan Lane wil met Tori praten over het incident en na een kort gesprek besluit hij dat Tori drie weken moet nablijven en ze moet het theater schoonmaken na een voedselgevecht scene dat op de vrijdag erna wordt gespeeld. Tijdens het gesprek had Lane een bewaker genaamd Derek omdat ze bang is dat Tori gewelddadig maar Tori irriteert zich aan hem. Later als Jade en Beck aan het lunchen zijn gooit een meisje per ongeluk water over Jade en ze rent ervandoor. In de hal komt Jade André tegen en het valt André op dat Jade haar blauwe oog niet echt lijkt.hij loopt uit. Jade vertelt André dat het blauwe oog niet echt is maar make-up en dat ze alles in scene heeft gezet. Jade wil niet dat André dit aan Tori vertelt maar André rent ervandoor en roept Tori en Jade rent achter hem aan. Wanneer Tori het Blackbox Theater aan het schoonmaken is komt Jade eraan. Jade vraagt Tori waarom ze niet gezegd heeft dat ze alles in scene had gezet. Uiteindelijk besluit ze Tori te helpen. Ze zet wat muziek op en begint te dansen samen met Tori. Uiteindelijk krijgen ze de bewaker Derek zover om ook mee te doen. Derek gaat zo op in zijn dans dat hij niet beseft dat Tori en Jade ervandoor zijn gegaan en dat hij nu in zijn eentje aan het schoonmaken is. Subplot Robbie word verliefd op Trina nadat ze samen auditie doen voor een stuk over de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In het stuk moesten hun karakters elkaar kussen maar Robbie zag het aan voor een echte romantische kus hoewel het dit duidelijk niet was. Robbie denkt dat Trina hem ook leuk vind en gaat er van uit dat ze daten. Robbie kust Trina tijdens de lunch en doordat ze zo geschrokken is spuugt ze sojamelk in zijn gezicht. Cat wordt gek van het feit dat Robbie met Trina probeert uit te gaan. Dus probeert ze Robbie uit te leggen dat je er niet vanuit kan gaan dat je met iemand date vanwege een nep kus. Ze zegt ook dat je passie kan acteren en ze demonstreert het door hem te kussen. Het werkt niet en Robbie is nu geïnteresseerd in Cat. Hij vraagt Cat of ze zijn ouders wil ontmoeten. Dit bewijst dat Robbie's gevoelens voor Trina niet echt waren. Trivia *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Robbie en Cat kussen. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Robbie en Trina kussen. *Robbie kust twee meisjes in deze aflevering en "word verliefd" op beide. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waar Sinjin niet in voor komt. *Dit is de tweede keer dat een hoofdpersoon twee karakters kus. De eerste keer was Beck in Pilot *Tori en Jade's scène ging over een oud vrouwtje die tergkwam van Bingo avond en een overvaller die haar ging overvallen. Ironisch genoeg was het oude vrouwtje degene die de overvaller in elkaar zou slaan. *Dit is de eerste keer dat Robbie en Trina met elkaar communiceren. *Het (volgens Rex) "hete" blondje wordt gespeeld door Jamie Snow , ze speelt ook Tara in Freak the Freak Out. Ook speelde "Tammy" in de The Amanda Show Sketch "The Girl's Room". *De hele Theater opruim dans werd geïmproviseerd door Elizabeth Gillies, Victoria Justice, en Robert Christopher Riley (de acteur die Derek speelt). *Lane vermeld dat Hollywood Arts een basisschool heeft. *André's tekst "Play that funky music, white girl" is een verwijzing naar de sitcom Friends waarin Ross besluit op keyboard te gaan spelen voor zijn vrienden en word gesteund door Phoebe die zegt "play that funky music white boy." *Er is een deleted scène: nadat Trina de deur op slot doet zegt Robbie "Oh nou dat wordt diner voor twee bij Olive Garden" waarop Rex antwoordt: "Oh, NEE! Niet de Olive Garden! Alsjeblieft!". *Dit is de tweede aflevering waarin de titel van de aflevering wordt genoemd. *Dit is de eerste aflevering waarin Jade haar "zachte kant" laat zien. *In Dan's Fun Facts zegt hij dat Derek naar zijn pepper spray moest grijpen hoewel het erop lijkt dat hij zijn pistool wil pakken. Goofs Running Gag Galerij Categorie:Afleveringen met bloopers Categorie:Seizoen 1 afleveringen